


All American Despair

by Winklekinkle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Waring yall, also implied racism, some of these kids have fucked up backstories.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklekinkle/pseuds/Winklekinkle
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy.  A school in Japan that is known all over the world for it students, kids know usually as Super High School Level or Ultimate. The school takes in only the most talents kids in their fields and is said to guarantee success after graduation. In recent years demand to attend hasn't just grown in Japan but around the world, thus the creation of new oversea schools were built. Among them two were built in America. Hope's Peak West and Hope's Peak East.Faith Madison is lucky enough to be part of Hope's Peak West's 5th class along wit her closest friend. However when she arrives at the school, she suddenly black out and wakes up locked inside the school with her friend and 13 others. Now a strange bear has arrived telling her that the only way she or anyone else can ever leave is ...to kill.Can Faith survive the American School Life of Mutual Killing or will despair overcome her.





	

In an empty classroom, filled with dust and dirt, an elderly woman stands, her eyes covered with a gray cloth and her hands and feet bound with with rope. She stands inside an upright coffin, missing only a lid. She cannot see what is happening but she is afraid. Across the room stands a small bear, half white, half black, with a jagged red that stares deeply into the woman.

 

The woman is pleading, but the bear does not care. Next to ti is a large red lever...the bear pull on it and and a moment a lid slams shut on the coffin. Inside the woman screams in a now muffled voice. Then the floor under her and her wooden cage open up...they fall. The woman can feel herself falling, she screams, After a bit the coffin lands with a loud smash. Wood goes flying as the coffin breaks open and the woman is revealed once more, the blindfold on her eyes having fallen off.

She screams louder then before, her legs are broken with shards of wood in them..but this is not her reason for screaming. She now lays helpless inside a large incinerator. She can do nothing as the click of a thousand pilot lights go on..and then flames erupt around her. Flesh and wood burns, smoke fills the air. The woman’s screams cannot be heard under the roar of the flames.

In a moment she is gone..the fire goes out..all that is left is ash and bones.

The bear laughs from outside the furnace.

…………………………………………..  
……………………………………  
………………………….  
…………….

Hope’s Peak Academy….that was the name of a large and very famous school located in Japan. A school where the “Best of the Best” went to hone their skills. Anyone who attended the school was said to be guaranteed success in life. Now I stood before it…well not this one..but a different Hope’s Peak. Because of how famous the school had grown to be in in many years of operation, around five years ago more schools were built around the world, including two in America, one on the east coast and one on the west.

I just happened to be standing before the Hope’s Peak West, the reason being that I, Faith Madison, had been invited to the school as the Ultimate Barista.

 

Now if I’m being honest here, I do enjoy my talent and I think I am pretty good at it, but it’s not that useful and it was kinda shocking that HOpe’s Peak decided to invite me, Besides making coffee i’m not that useful or interesting...I’m just an overall average girl..with maybe a few niche tastes but that doesn't matter.

Still, here I was at the gates of the school, ready to begin my new life at Hope’s Peak. With a deep breathe I step forwards, past the gates and towards the doors of the….the…..thhhheee ssschhooool……

_____________________________________

The last thing i remembered was walking to the doors of the school, I remember the cold steel fo the handles on my hand..and then a swirlign blackness overcame me..now I awake to the feeling of something soft under my body...a bed. Before I even opened my eyes i knew I was on a bed and I assumed I was in a nurses office or something, that maybe I passed out...but opening my eyes met me with a mix of blurry reds. I knew that was weird, a nurse's office is often a white color. I quickly sat up but feeling what kind of room I was in was near impossible..my glasses had been removed and everything was one big blur.

I began moving my hands around the area near me, hoping to find my glasses. Lucky me that I managed to find them pretty quickly. Now with my glasses on i could see that the room I was in was like some sort of bedroom..like one you would stay in if you went to a hotel.The color scheme of it was overly red, red wall red floors, a tacky red rug...so much red it was disgusting to look at. I asked myself why someone would decorate with only red...then I asked myself a much more important question.

“How did I get here” I said out loud as I scanned the room for some sign of the reason. I had no real luck; there was a side table next to the bed I was on with a lamp, a dresser, a desk and a little hall like thing in the room that I assumed led the door out. There was only two things in the room that felt odd, the first thing was on the desk in the room that sat across from the bed. On the desk was a large silver espresso maker and numerous white mugs. The second odd thing was a large monitor that was mounted to the wall over the dresser. It had speakers and stuff but no buttons that I could see to turn it on. Still even with this two odd things, I had no clues as to why I was here...so I decided my best choice was to try to leave this room.

I quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the smallish hall-like part of the room. As I expected there was a door at the end, but there was a second door on the left wall . I went ahead and quickly checked it and found it was just to a small bathroom..nothing important. I closed that door and stepped up to the door that i was sure lead out of this room. I placed my hand on the doorknob, turned it, pushed it open and….

‘EEEEKK!” I screamed as i suddenly ran into a very tall stranger..at least at that moment I thought it was a stranger. But as I stepped back in shock i quickly realized the tall woman on the other side of the door was not some strange person but a girl I’ve known most of my life, a girl with hair held in a messy ponytail, an apron on and..beautiful eye….my closest friend.

“ADAORA!” I chimed before rushing up and grappling her waist. I was so shocked but also very relieved to see her and I had to let her know. “YOU’RE HERE….wait why are you here?”

“...You know I was also invited to Hope’s Peak” she replied in her usually calm tone….but the words she said didn’t make sense to me. I mean I knew she had also been invited to Hope’s Peak. While I worked often as a barista and earned my title for it, she worked at a pastry shop next door and earned her title for that..we even received our invites at same time….but...what did that have to do with this.

 

“What are you talking about Addy?” I asked, releasing Adaora from my grip. She looked down at me and the pointed to the left. God she was always a girl of few words but looking that way, down a long blue hallways I saw something on the floor. The crest of Hope’s Peak...then that meant. “This is Hope’s Peak?” I added and Adaora nodded. I mean I guess it made sense, I was about to enter the school when I blacked out, but why was I put in a bedroom and not the nurse's office. I quickly brought this up to Adaora.

“I woke up the same...in a room with me on the door” She stated and that grabbed me. I quickly turned my head and saw that the door I opened, on the other side of it was a small square with what looked t be a pixel drawing of me…. “Is that why you came over..cause you saw me on the door?” I asked and once again Adaora nodded. “And you also blacked out right” another nod...this was really weird. “So we both blacked out, woke up in a bedroom marked with our own image?” Nod again,but this time Adaora spoke.

“Not just us, there is others” she said and once again i was taken by surprise. I asked what she meant by this and she grabbed my hand. Without a word she pulled me down the hall a bit towards a door. She opened it and as she pulled me through a managed to catch a glance ata sign over the door that read “Cafeteria”. The inside of this room was for sure that. It was a long room that was mostly yellow in color, luckily it was dull, muted yellows that didn’t hurt to looka t for long. At the very end of the room was a large window that took up the entire wall, it was angled however so one side of the room ended up ebign a bit longer.

Past the window was what looked to be the outside, green grass, beautiful trees, the sky..but even from where I stood I could tell after a moment that is was a fake, just a really well made painting. In the room there was also other things I would expect of a cafeteria. A door that was clearly toa kitchen as it was marked as so, a hole in the wall to look into said kitchen, a vending machine full of snacks, some trash cans and a place to both get trays and put them up. Also there was the most important thing, two very long tables, the kind that folded up..and sitting at one of them was three teenages.

“Well hey nother new person” one of them said as all three turned to face me and Adaora. The one who spoke was was a boy with pale skin that was covered in blemishes and...erg….uh..an hat with the confederate flag on it. Of course he spoke in a very heavy southern accent. He wave at me and added “Nice ta see we got more lovey gals here”

“Goody we need more girls here” chimed a girl sitting across from the boy. She was wearing a pretty standard dress shirt, but under it was some sort of wetsuit I think. Next to her was a boy I quickly could tell was her brother, his skin was lighter but he had the same sort of look on his face.

“Less chance some asshoel will hit on you then sis” the brother adds, earnign hima slug in the arm from his sister. I let out a chuckle at that without meaning too then asked them if they were all Hope’s Peak student. The brother was the first to reply. “Yep, Ultimate Life Guard Michael Lotti.” He said before he wrapped an arm around his sister. “And this is my Sister, Michelle, the Ultimate Surfer”

“I can introduce myself” Michelle replied sharply but then her voice grew soft and she added “But uh yeah, I’m the Ultimate Surfer hehe”

 

  
“Wow so you both have related talents then along with being..related” I chimed with a smile. Micheal laughed a bit and nodded.

“Yeah, in fact you might say the reason we are related is why we got noticed. People linked me, a big shot shot lifeguard who saved many lives” Michael said, cleary boasting his skill “And the girl who has won numerous surfing competitions and face deadly waves. The Boy who saves from the water and the girl who faces it head on” He adds before beaming with a bright smile. Across from them the boy with acne titled his head and put a hand on his chin.

“Well I’ll be……..anyhoo” he stated, clearly about to say one thing but quickly switching to a different topic. “I’m Roper McAder and my talent is the Ultimate Taxidermist” He chimed “I’m pretty well known throughout New Mexico, Texas and Several other states as a master of my trade...but I doubt a gal like ya would know me”

 

“Now then what’s yer name pretty?” he asked me and I quickly told him, honestly wanted this chat to be over. I also let him know my talent and he tilted his head once more. “Barster? What in the dickens is that?”.....I sighed and quickly told him and his titled his head even more. “Wha...now how is that a talent..I can make coffee but I’m not here as the Ultimate Barster”.....I…..wow…..I didn’t know what to say about that. I’ve already admitted that yeah it’s not a useful talent but it’s still mine and something I’m proud of. I quickly decided I didn’t want to talk to this asshole anymore or even be near him.

Quickly I grabbed Adaora and walked out of the room with her. Back in the hall i asked if there was anyone else here, she shook her head before admitting that she had only ran into Roper on and had meant to follow him into the cafeteria but then saw the door with me on it.

“So you don’t know hmm...Well maybe if we look around we can find some others right. Only 5 of us seems kinda small right?” I stated, earning a “Good Idea” from her. With that in mind I first took a look around the hall. It was pretty big and as I noted before very blue in color. In was split into 4 paths with an elevator situations at the intersection of them. I noted the elevator as being odd as i found no button to open it and it was marked with an odd red symbol. At the end of each path of the hall there was a set of double doors, three of them were pretty average and of course locked, but the forced which faced the elevator was rather..fancy looking, with a gold trim and large handles. It wasn’t locked but opening it lead to another long hall. I decided to first check out this area and then that one.

Exploring the hall some more i saw a lot of other doors in it, most of them however were marked the same, with a pixel of a person on the door. There was 16 in total, 4 on the left hall (where mine and Adaora’s were) 4 on the right hall and 8 down the back hall. I did notice that one of them was just more like an outline of a pixel….

“Going by these marked door..I think there might be 15 of us in here” I said, mostly to myself but also to Adaora. She agreed with the idea as I walked to the only other part of the halls that had doors. It was a smaller hall that broke off the right hallway. It has three doors in it as well as a water fountain at the end and a trash can. Next to one of the doors (which was the only one on it’s wall) was a very large window. From the name over the door and what I could see through the window it was clearly a weight room. I decided to head in there because I could see another person in it.

When I entered the room, the person waved. For a moment I thought they were an adult because they towered over me and were just a bit taller then Adaora. He was also packed with muscles, but i could tell he was around my age because he had a rather young looking face that many would call handsome. He was lifting a pretty heaving looking weight, which was rather impressive...especially when i saw it. Where his right foot would be there was instead a strange piece of..metal or something. Guess I looked at it too long because the dude suddenly spoke up.

“Lost it to a vicious cave monster” he chimed with a wide smile on his face. He was clearly joking but he acted like he was serious. “Big nasty teeth that chomped down on me. Had to fight it with my own bare hands, I’m lucky it only took my leg and not something important” He better not say his Dick “My Dick” Of course. “The name is Marco Arellano by the way, Ultimate Spelunker is my talent”

 

Spee Lunking??? I had … no clue what that was. Guess i looked confused because Marco let out one of those loud laughs that guys his size tned to make and explained it.

“Spelunking means I explore caves, from small Solutional caves to large glacial caverns. It’s mostly for fun but there is some geographical work to gain from it. I’ve found some pretty interesting rock formations while exploring..I think that’s why I’m well known.” He says, going a bit past the meaning and into his reason for being noticed and invited. Despite my first impression of him with his dumb dick joke, he seemed like a pretty nice guy,

“Oh neat...hey question. Did you also wake up in a bedroom after passing out?” I asked and he looked a bit shocked by this.

“Huh..Ye..yeah!” He replied with a stutter. “I...didn’t think anything odd of it….cause it kinda happen to be at times..I thought I had a memory lapse again.” He adds, slowly turning around and lifting the helmet he wore. I could see a pretty large scar across the back of his skull. “Ever since I got this….it happens..but..you also blacked out?”

“Yeah both of us, and we both woke up in bedrooms with our images on the door” I replied and his stuck a hand to his chin.

“Oh..I guess I should be worried then huh..and not working out..” he stated as if he was asking me…….I really hope he wasn’t actually asking me. Probably not since he quickly stuck a pose, with his hand son his hips and loudly chimed. “Well I have decided not to be worried and instead help figure out what’s going on. I shall so you ladies later I hope” he finishes, before dashing from the room, leaving me and Adaora alone with the smell of sweat…

‘Let’s keep looking” Adaora said, walking to the door. I nodded for once this time and followed after her. We quickly stepped back into the smallish hall and walked over to the other two doors in it. Between them was a sign that read “Pool” and on both doors was a plaque with those bathroom symbols for man and woman. “A pool? Wasn’t expecting that….let’s check it out” I added as i walked up the girls door and pushed it open. I was of course met by one of those locker/changing rooms

It was really pretty plain looking. Like a bathroom but instead of stalls for toilets it had stalls to change in, small with benches and a mirror. There was also sinks, those big basin ones and a single shower in one corner. It didn’t have walls around it, but you never strip to use those...right? Anyways didn’t seem like there was anyone or anything important in this room, so i quickly walked over to the other door in the room, which was on the opposite side. Even before I opened the door I could hear splashing and what sounded like a child laughing.

When I pushed open the door I was hit by the strong smell of water and chlorine, the smell of a pool. The room was a bit bigger in width and the ceiling stretched much taller. The walls were a pale blue color with waves painted in darker blue near the ceiling. Like the cafeteria one of the walls slanted oddly and that wall has the Hope’s Peak Logo on it. On that same wall was a few lockers, a fire extinguisher and a lifesaver. Of course taking up most of the floorspace in the room was the pool itself, one one rather shallow end and one very deep looking with with a couple of high diving boards.

In the shallow end of the pool, fully dressed was a small child, almost totally submerged. He was playing around, splashing the water. He didn’t seem to notice me or Adaora, who i quickly whispered to.

“Is that a fucking gremlin” I whispered, jokingly.

“Isn’t that a mainstream joke” Adaora replied with a straight face…..fuck she was right. I have a hipster image to uphold. I quickly pushed her and ran….and then slipped. I forgot that running by pool’s was a shitty idea and landed hard on my ass.

“HEE HEE WIPEOUT!” The child in the pool chimed. I turned to him and saw a stupidly large grin look on his face. “THAT WAS GREAT RAINBOW LADY! OH ALSO HI HELLO GREETINGS NICE TO MEET YOU!” he chimed loudly, shouting words off in rapid succession….man I thought I talked fast. “I’M TIMMY WHITE AND I BET YOU WANNA KNOW MY TALENT HUH, JUST LIKE THAT WEIRD DUDE. WELL I’LL TELL YOU, I MAKE CANDY AND SWEETS FOR A LIVING, THAT'S RIGHT I’M THAT TIMMY WHITE, OWNER OF WHITE’S CHOCOLATES. ALSO KNOWN AS THE ULTIMATE CONFECTIONER BUT MAN THAT’S SUCH A LONG WORD SO CALL ME THE ULTIMATE CANDY!

  
My head was spinning with all he was saying..but still I did make out the words “White’s Chocolate”...that was something I knew of. White’s Chocolate was this big candy producer in Oregon and its products could be found in any store that sold candy. Recently I heard that a factor had begun being built for the candy in New Jersey. That was pretty amazing..but that also meant this kid was a huge candy making entrepreneur….the candy part fit but the entrepreneur didn’t.

In a moment, TImmy had appeared right before me...well he was still in the pool but now he was close to me. “

“Who are you miss?” he asked in his cutesy voice. I introduced myself and Adaora as I stood back up. A smiled appeared on Timmy’s face and he crawled out of the pool. “Oh I know you, you’re a super big deal in Oregon as well. The WONDER BARISTA!!! PEOPLE COME FROM ALL OVER JUST TO SEE YOU...AND YOUR FRIEND IS ALSO BIG RIGHT RIGHT. I DON’T KEEP UP WITH NEWS OF OTHER SWEET MAKERS BUT I THINK I HEARD OF HER AS WELL. SUPER DUPER NEATO TO MEET TWO OTHER ULTIMATES FROM OREGON!” He yelled...and he probably would of kept going had a voice not interrupted him.

“Quiet down, you are far to loud” said a harsh yet somewhat soft voice from behind. I quickly turned and saw a girl sitting a wheelchair, a frown on her face. There was a very tense air about her as she kept speaking. “I see that you are still fooling around Timothy..and I see the final girls have woken..about time. I shall keep this short” she states “I am Bahiti Quin, Ultimate Pet Detective and while you lot are fooling around I am going to figure out how we got here.”

  
That girl was very rude...but she had a point. I had gotten a bit distracted from I was doing, I also wanted to figure out why I had woken up here after blacking out. I said bye to Timmy, grabbed Azmera and walked to the door behind Bahati.

“What are you doing?” she asked without looking back at me. I quickly told her I was also trying to explore and find the reason. She sighed and then replied with “Well do it alone, I prefer to work alone”....rude. If she was going to be that way then fine. I slipped past her, still holding tight to Adaora. We passed through the changing room again and back into the hall. I didn’t stop pulling her till i reached the golden double doors from before.

“Well I think we explored all we could of this area Addy” I chimed “ and while we found some more of the students here with us..it didn't look like there was anything to explain why we woke up in bedroom. Hopefully the rest of the school past this door has the answer..or a way out.” I added and Adaora nodded at me.

With her hand still in mine, I stepped up to the doors and pushed them open. As I did something felts wrong...like something was here that wasn’t before. I noticed what it was a second late as blackness fell at me.

To Continued….


End file.
